halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zachdm77
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Halloween Series Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon This is Ironic.Let's say hi! What's going on?How did you get the idea for this wiki? 03:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Read the text above and contact me whenever you can,if you please. 03:48, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey nm just taking a small break from the wiki but not leaving yet just worked hard on it for the first few weeks of March and tried to get nearly every halloween character(still got HIII to do) but I got the idea for this wiki as i seen Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th wikis yet there wasn't really any Halloween wikis. I did find like 4 or so but they were empty for months so i figured I might aswell make a Halloween wiki since Halloween is my favortive horror series and it is basically one of the most famous Horror series.--Zachdm77 03:51, April 4, 2010 (UTC) This is funny.My name is Hockey Machete and (yes)I'm from the Friday the 13th wiki.I like Freddy,Jason,and Michael too.You know what the funny thing is? 03:55, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh that's cool, I watch both of those from time to time, oh btw nice username :), So what is the funny thing--Zachdm77 04:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Me and my fellow editor friend,Lord Crayak,(you probably know him from the Friday the 13th wiki and he's the one who created the Nightmare on Elm Street wiki),were talking about making a Halloween about a month ago.Don't worry.I'm not mad at you.In fact,you saved us the trouble of making this wiki ourselves.I really don't how to request wikis or upload pictures for them.So, would you mind if me and Lord Crayak came to help edit this wiki too? 04:08, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh sure NP, in fact that would be great, Any help is always welcomed, even a tiny part or a huge part is okay with me. So it's fine with me if you and Lord Crayak want to help.--Zachdm77 04:11, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Eventhough I just meet you,You're one cool dude.I'll go get Lord Crayak.Here's one more question.Who would win if Michael fought Jason and Freddy? 04:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) lol don't mention my coolness i already know i am( lol jk), hmm let's see who would win between the biggest horror icons, thats a tough one since it probably be a never ending battle as they all keep coming back lol but still i'm really not too sure but I'm going to go with Michael as Jason isn't the smartest of the three as Freddy is yet I'm not sure what Freddy can do against Myers since Michael hasn't shown anything that he is scared of and you know what they say about the boogeyman, you can't kill him. He has been shot, set ablaze, beaten with a pipe among other blows to him yet he keeps coming back and without any injury. So I'm going to go with Michael although the other two would probably keep coming back over and over lol. I'm am sure on one thing, They all would kick Chucky's little plastic ass (I may like the lil dude but he is nothing compaired to the other three lol.)--Zachdm77 04:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to say Jason or Michael.I mean,Michael is beast but Jason's died 3 times in his series and has gotten alot worse injuries than Michael ever has.I would'nt be suprised if Michael and Jason were long-lost half-brothers.Oh,BTW,Lord Crayak says he'd be glad to help out.and so am I.Nice meeting you! 04:36, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Lol yea Jason is pretty powerful SOB, I kinda see it in a tringle type match since each can take out one, but not the other, But if it was between J and M i would agree with ya on Jason. Once again you and LC's help is greatly appreciated :) and it was nice to meet u --Zachdm77 04:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh another thing. I'm Hokcey Machete from last night.Here's another thing I should tell you.From time to time,my ID adress gets changed.So everytime that happens here,I'll just type Hockey Machete so you'll know it's me.Okay? 16:43, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay, Thanks for letting me know.--Zachdm77 23:22, April 4, 2010 (UTC) There goes an example now. Well,I don't have to tell you anything more than twice,but just in case.I'm Hockey Machete. Thanks for the new page :), Edited it a tiny bit, added a few things(Although had to delete the tiny detail about Ronny Yu, can't have personal opinions on real people show on the pages, although I do have to agree with how it was a dumb choice on Yu's part)--Zachdm77 20:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The contributors. Who all new contributors you've seen lately are me(Hockey Machete).Stupid wiki robot keeps changing my ID adress. The contributors. Who all new contributors you've seen lately are me(Hockey Machete).Stupid wiki robot keeps changing my ID adress. 19:09, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. Hockey Machete here.I was taking a break from editing and stuff but I'm back again.I see my friend Lord Crayak is here too.Nice talking to you again after a while 03:14, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply: One Good Scare Yeah, I have it lying around. -- Lord Crayak 22:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool, i was wondering if u can scan any of the characters like David Loomis, Lindsey Wallace and any named characters or if you know where I can find it online somewhere. It would be really appreciated.--Zachdm77 23:54, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sure! -- Lord Crayak 01:11, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Soooooo much dude!! Once again it is very appreciated.--Zachdm77 01:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ready for more action? Hockey Machete is back!While my ID address may change timelessly,one thing never will.My dedication to this wikia.So I ask you this,Zachdm77.Are you ready for more action? 19:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hell Yeah I am..lol maybe I should sound more like RZ's Halloween by saying "FUCK YEAH!!" good to see ya once again dude --Zachdm77 20:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC)